Please Fix My Broken Heart
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: You called him on December 6th 2001 at night. You needed help and he came to save you. You got to know the handsome man who saved your life and began to fall in love with him. You began to fall in love with the great Seto Kaiba. He accepts you and later on in your tragedys happen. Will he be able to save your life once again? Will you live happily ever after with him? OCxSK


**Hello this is the author, WiseCandiceWise, I came here today to tell you that I do not own Yugioh and the address is made up. Thank you and remember to leave a comment. :) The picture is supposed to represent Aphrodite's eyes to Seto. That is the picture of the Caribbean Sea.**

_**Seto Kaiba's P.O.V**_

I grabbed the portrait of you I had on my desk and looked at it.

"December 6th 2001, they day I found you. The day I saved you. The day we met. You were hurt and broken. You called Kaiba Cooperation instead of 911. I never knew why, it must've been destiny that brought you to me."

_'Flash Back'_

_There was a blizzard outside on December 6th 2001. I was at my desk in Kaiba Cooperation when the phone rang. It was weird because usually calls go straight to my Customer Service Representatives._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Are there any females around for me to talk to?" You asked. Your voice was very low, it sounded frightened._

_"No. Who is this?" I questioned._

_"I'm a girl, I need to speak to an female." You said._

_"Why? For what?" I asked. You confused me._

_"I'll feel more comfortable speaking to an female." Your voice became distant._

_"Ma'am, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I knew something was wrong. I wouldn't be a bitch to someone if I knew something in my gut was telling me something was not right._

_"You wouldn't care. You're a man, all men agree to each other. You'll just do the same thing." You whispered._

_"What? Ma'am, what are you talking about? Do you not like men?" I asked._

_"I don't like men because my husband is a man." You whispered hatefully._

_"Okay, and?" I questioned._

_"My husband hurts me." Your voice got lower. I barely heard what you said._

_"What? How does your husband do that?" I ask confused still._

_"He gets knives, belts, wires, or anything to hurt me." You started, "He makes me cry and bleed. He makes me live in the attic. When his friends come over they all hurt me." Your voice became distant again._

_"Ma'am..." I was shocked. "Why don't you call 911?" I asked._

_"I can't, he'll kill me." You whispered._

_"Where do you live?" I asked you._

_"120 Strain road galore PA." You answered._

_"I'm going to help you. I'll be there in 20 minutes." I answered shutting off my laptop that was in front of me._

_"Please hurry. He's coming, I hear him." Your voice sounded panicky, your breath quickened._

_I heard a loud bang, and you screamed, "NOOO!"_

_The phone you were holding dropped, then a males voice came._

_"You stupid bitch! What the fuck were you doing! Who was that?!" I heard a loud smacking sound and crying. Then a sound of leather smacking against flesh filled my ears._

_I hurried up and hung up. I didn't want to hear those noises anymore. The noises of suffering and pain. I put on my thick coat and dialed 911. I told them everything._

**_45 minutes later..._**

_I arrived at your old broken downed house. The police and ambulance got there before me though. Red and blue lights filled the nighttime sky,icey white snow covered the ground, people stood on their porches watching the terrible scene, police and paramedics hurrying in and out of the house._

_I walked up to your porch. In process a police tried stopping me, but when I pulled out my identity card which states who I am, what I own, and My power he backed away and let me pass._

_I walked up to a paramedic, "Was a girl to be found in this house?" I showed her my identity card so she won't try getting herself into trouble._

_She nodded and pointed to the ambulance truck, "She's in there. You must not go in though." She explained. I nodded and walked over to the ambulance truck. I peeked inside the window and saw an Angel._

_You had beautiful strawberry milkshake colored hair with perfect olive skin. You're body was the perfect shape and size. Even though you had some bruises and cuts here and there, you were the perfect looking lady. I wonder what color lays beneath those perfect eyelids._

_The paramedic lady hopped in the driver's seat and drove off with me still staring at you from the window. Losing sight of you quickly as the ambulance truck drove away super fast down the road with its sirens and lights on._

_I turned around to see the man who had hurt you cuffed up in a police car. He looked at me in hate, knowing that his wife called me._

_I turned around walking to my car. The only sound I heard was the voice in my head saying, "Seto, work can wait. Get your workaholic ass to that hospital and see that pretty lady you daydreamed about who was in the ambulance truck." And I also heard the crunch of the snow beneath my boots, which sounded like someone breaking crackers, as I walked to my car._

_When I got into my car I turned it on and cranked up the heat. I drove to the hospital following the paramedics truck. I didn't realize how cold I was, my ears, cheeks, nose, and fingers were red._

_Mokuba was going to worry about me coming home late, and I'll make sure to tell him everything when I do come home._

_When I arrived to the hospital I ran inside to the front desk._

_"I'm here for a girl who just arrived." I spoke._

_"Are you her brother?" The lady asked who was sitting behind the desk._

_"No, but I am Seto Kaiba and her savior. If you don't let me see her I'll make you loose your pathetic job." I told her in a serious tone._

_The lady looked at me frighteningly and nodded her head quickly. She pointed down the hall and said, "Second floor room 201." She spoke quickly._

_I walked past her without saying thank you and went to your room. _

_When I opened the door you looked broken. Like a broken doll. A beautiful broken doll. Machines were attached to you and you had bandages on your arms, waist, and legs._

_"What have he done to you now?" I asked, but you didn't answer._

_I walked up to your bed and sat down on a corner. I ran my fingers over the soft flesh that was on your lower right leg. Then my fingers went up your arm and neck. Lastly it reached your beautiful light pink hair. My fingers went through your hair like a comb would. You were so beautiful._

_Then I heard something coming from you. A mumble. You're eyes fluttered opened. Then I seen the color of the Caribbean sea in your eye's._

_"Who are you?" You whispered._

_"I'm am Seto Kaiba. You called me earlier today, remember?" I asked you._

_"You saved me?" You sat up._

_A smile came to my face, "Of course I saved you."_

_"Where is he?" You questioned looking around the room looking for something._

_I figured out what you meant by 'he' and answered you. "He was put in jail."_

_"Oh. Forever?" A tint of hope came to your eyes._

_I strugged, "I don't know. I didn't ask them. I wanted to get to you as soon as possible that I forgot to ask. I'll see tomorrow."_

_The hope went away. "Where am I?" You asked._

_"You're in the hospital to get better." I told you._

_You started to stare around the room. I walked to a desk that was in your room and grabbed the clipboard. "You'll be released tomorrow at 2:30pm." I looked up to see your reaction and only got a nod._

_I placed the clipboard down and walked back to you, "You know my name and I think it's only fair to give me yours." I sat back down on the corner of your bed._

_"My name?" You asked. I nodded my head. "My name is Perla-Aphrodite." You answered._

_"That's your first name?" I asked. You nodded You head. Your strawberry milkshake colored hair getting in your face. I pushed the hair back behind you ear with my fingers._

_"And your last name?" I asked._

_"Royal." You whispered._

_I asked again, "Is that your husbands last name or yours?"_

_"It's my last name. I never took his last name, I believe that all girls should keep their last name so they can have am identity of their own, and not their husbands." You spoke with bravery and confidence._

_"I understand." I looked into your Caribbean sea colored eyes. "You have such an beautiful name."_

_You looked down and began to play with your dress. "Thank you, ummm?"_

_"Seto. Seto Kaiba." I answered you._

_"Thank you, Seto." You looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for saving me, my Prince. My savior." You looked down and blushed, "And must I say that you are very...handsome."_

_I chuckled, "I know. I get that a lot. You are very beautiful." You smiled._

_"I have to go back to work." I stood up._

_You grabbed my arm, "Please come back tomorrow?" You begged._

_I smiled, "I will." You let go and I walked out the door to my car. I started it up and drove off back to Kaiba Cooperation._

_The ride back to work seemed fast. You were on my mind the whole way back. Every time I think of you I fell something weird happening to me. I felt an emotion I've never felt before. Love. I felt love, and I loved you._


End file.
